Beats of Silence
by Vampy.rEVOLution666
Summary: JH Oneshot. When she was with Kelso, Jackie never experienced the passion that she always thought she would when it came to sex so responsibility falls upon the Zen Master to show her that it can be so much better when you're with the right person. Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde finally go on their first date, they have their first kiss and they spend their first night together.


_Been awake all night. Can't sleep. It's now 8am._

 _Essay due in six days so, of course, I wrote this…_

 _#procrastination_

 _Also a bit ooc and timeline's a bit off e.g. Hyde doesn't have the Camino from Leo at this point in canon or maybe we can say their first date happened later in life but whatever, that's cool, we go with stuff…_

 _..._

 **Beats of Silence**

 _…_

 _*Hyde drops Jackie home after their first date on Veterans Day, 1980 something.*_

…

"Thanks for driving me home." Jackie said as she was followed up to her front porch.

"Whatever." Hyde shrugged as they came to a halt; Jackie was placing her house key into the old Chubb lock.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door…I thought we agreed the date was kinda a bust." She smiled and turned around to face him.

"It was a bust yeah but it wasn't a bad date so…whatever, you know." He gestured to her front door as if that would explain his gentlemanly behaviour and smirked.

"That's cool." Jackie quirked an eyebrow and mocked his adorable inability to communicate his emotions. Hyde smiled, remembering the past few hours.

From behind his tinted shades, Steven glanced down at Jackie's lips for a moment, the memory of how they tasted like cherry flashed across his mind and his own tongue went to touch the roof of his mouth if only to stop himself from licking his own lips. This, though, did not prevent something in his body from compelling him to lean forward and Jackie's eyes widened in surprise; they'd both agreed only moments ago that, despite their apparent chemistry, when it came down to it, when they'd kissed…there was nada. No obvious emotional connection. They didn't _feel_ anything, even if the kiss was hot. _Totally fucking hot…_

It was these thoughts that led the boy to kiss the girl delicately on the cheek and say…

"Goodnight, Jackie." Hyde presented her with one of his rare smiles rather than a smirk and began to walk back to his '67 Camino.

…

 _One. Two beats._

He'd reached for the door handle of his car to go home.

"Steven." It was barely above a whisper.

 _One. Two beats._

Hyde turned, eyebrows raised in question. She didn't say anything at first and, _man_ , she looked beautiful, Hyde thought. His blue jacket still hung off her shoulders, kind of engulfing her, he'd forgotten to take it back before and now found himself not wanting to. She looked so cute wrapped up in his clothes and though Jackie was small, her big presence never waned. In fact, this was the first time Hyde had ever heard Jackie utter his name with so few decibels.

Her breathing was noticeably ragged and her small hands kept moving over one another, agitated; was Jackie nervous? Her body said yes but those big beautiful eyes of hers seemed to scream: 'we know what we want'. So when she spoke, it was with every bit of Burkhart confidence she could muster.

"Before…when we were sitting on your car…after we kissed…" Jackie looked him directly in the eye…Hyde respected that so he made the few small strides back to Jackie's front porch to, once again, stand in front of his 'date'. His proximity seemed to sooth Jackie in some way because her hands relaxed and she turned playful. Hyde enjoyed the way Jackie would carry this cocky sort of arrogance around with her whenever she seemed to think she knew something he didn't; when they both decided to viciously bicker with undertones of 'you love it' and 'I'm having fun'; when Hyde would frog her ex-boyfriend in the shoulder really hard whenever Kelso would piss him off, try to claim that Jackie still wanted him back or generally say something stupid…so pretty much all the time.

"What of it?" Hyde inquired.

"I asked you afterwards…'so what happens now?'" She smiled, Hyde's lips tugged into a reluctant smiled, curious to know where she was going with this.

"What's your point, Doll?" Jackie smiled at the pet name before asking:

"You remember what you said then?" Hyde grinned.

"I said…" Steven took yet another step closer to Jackie; this meant stepping up onto the porch so instead of being eyelevel he was now looking down at the small brunette, her doe eyes staring back up at him. "I said…I'm not opposed to doing it." Hyde spoke softly with a smile to match hers. "And then you sucker punched me right in the arm…Bitch." Jackie gasped and punched him again, and then they laughed for a second time that night only now, Jackie was apologetically rubbing the top of Hyde's arm, soothing the muscle.

 _One. Two beats._

The laughs faded to smiles.

 _One. Two beats._

Then smiles faded to an intent gaze. Nobody moved, blinked, breathed, both anticipating that something changing was about to happen…though they never could have predicted what.

 _One. Two beats._

"Why'd you ask Jackie?" Hyde finally said, releasing a mouthful of air, glancing down at his left bicep where Jackie's hand still rested.

"I know you were joking before…and I'm not propositioning you now or anything Steven but would…like, if it came down to it…I know we didn't _feel_ anything but you know that kiss was way hot…just…"

"Jackie man, you're babbling. It's ok, lay it on me." He encouraged her gently, now his to turn to rub Jackie's arm in a comforting manner. There was something about the way that he looked at her that told Jackie that no matter how much he teased her on a day to day basis…he wouldn't make fun of her for this.

"It's just… _are_ you opposed to it?"

"Huh?" Hyde was confused. Jackie blinked and took a deep breath.

"I know you were joking before but tonight you said that you weren't opposed to doing it…with me. And honestly I was just curious to know for real Steven. I didn't see fireworks earlier ok, it wasn't how I thought it would be but before tonight I knew I really liked you as a person Steven and now I know that you're a really good kisser. _Really_ good..." She swallowed and became quiet, Steven's breathing had grown more unsteady but he daren't say a word. "And you got me thinking. One plus one equals…" Jackie trailed off, her heavy gaze dropped to his parted mouth, debating whether to carry on or not. "Look, here's the deal. Michael ruined a lot of good shit for me ok and he was only my first boyfriend. I just don't want him to have a hold over me and spoil stuff for me especially if we're not even in a relationship anymore. I don't want to miss out on enjoying what life has to offer because I'm afraid it'll hurt me in the long run. This is why I think I need a new outlook on things… A different perspective… I want to not be in love with the idea of love for a while Steven…" Hyde surprised himself by appearing slightly crestfallen at those words.

"What does this have to do with what I said before?"

"It has to do with all that because even though I know that I'm ok with not being swept up in the whole couples crap right now, I also know…" Jackie's heart ran a mile a minute but she still chose her words boldly. "…I know that I want you, Steven."

 _One. Two beats._

"I know that I want you, I'm 'not opposed to doing it' with you…and if you wanted me too, well then I would be cool with that." Jackie shrugged, all Zen-like, which frustrated Hyde as she unlocked the front door to the Burkhart mansion.

"Oh no you don't." Hyde spun Jackie round by the waist before she could escape inside and held her to him. "I wanna know why?"

"Why I want you?" She breathed heavily, her chest heaving again his.

"Why this conversation is happening? Why you're suddenly not so lovesick anymore? And why, the fuck, you're telling me all this?"

"It dawned on me at some point tonight that I am Jackie freakin' Burkhart and I often get what I want ok and for once, for once!, I want to sleep with someone who is not Michael fucking Kelso ok? And I wanna enjoy it…because honestly, Steven, I don't think I ever really did with him, in my heart, I know it has to be better. After we _kissed_ tonight…that alone tells me that I'm right!" She stabbed him in the chest with a manicured index finger. "That kiss was hotter than any other moment I've spent with Michael in the past few years…d'you know how sad that makes me?" Jackie's eyes glazed over and Hyde loosened his grip. It was indeed sad, for someone as special as Jackie Burkhart to be wasted on a Kelso. In that moment Hyde desperately wanted to prove to her that it could be better…so much better…

 _One. Two beats._

"It's not like I wanna slut it up like Pam Macy and spread my legs for the whole friggin' football team but I wanna know if sex can be more than just alright. I wanna know that it can be fucking mind-blowing, you know?." And he nodded once, curtly, in understanding.

 _One. Two beats._

"And I told you Steven because, yeah it's not like I'm short on dates or anything but you saw first-hand this afternoon, with Chip, what half of them want and don't care how they get it. The asshole called me a bitch and you punched him in the face because you're a good person and an even better friend." Jackie couldn't quite believe she was saying all this to the allusive Steven Hyde but her innermost thoughts kept spilling out of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "I told you because even if you don't want to sleep with me…" His breathed hitched at the thought alone. "…even if you tease me relentlessly every day, though secretly I think that's actually because you think I'm beautiful when I'm pissed at you..."

"Oh really…"

"Mhmm. Really." She smiled. "I told you because if you did go for this," He leant in closer. "I know you'd be good and I know you'd be kind and even if you didn't go for this Steven…I know you'd at least still be kind."

 _One. Two beats._

"Jackie…" Hyde practically gasped, his lips, a fraction from hers.

"Yes, Steven?" Jackie replied, entirely vulnerably to him and how he chose to process this.

"Are…are your parents home?" She was confused.

"What? No Tahiti…they're abroad agai…mfffmmnngg."

His mouth crashed down onto hers.

…

Hyde wanted her. He really, really wanted her. That want however, was nothing compared to the _need_ that he felt in his chest that was compelling him to just take her and never let her go...so that's what he did.

There were no sweet kisses. No talking or praising of the other's technique. No asking for more. Just a passion, a need so strong that all that had to be said was told through their bodies, their actions the way that they touched each other. It was raw.

...

As if he'd been possessed, Hyde carried Jackie back into the dark atrium of the large house so fast that she barely knew what was going on. With her legs around his waist and his arms clasped possessively behind her back, Hyde slammed the door behind them as Jackie felt for a light switch, not that it helped them see where they were going. Their lips were so entwined and their bodies so hungrily locked round one another that a vase toppled over and Hyde barely noticed as they stumbled into the wooden umbrella stand.

They came up for air when they reached the landing, only for Hyde to pant out the question:

"What way?" And Jackie gestured in the direction of her room before Hyde could crash his lips onto hers at such a speed, they could have been seriously bruised once again. That however, did not stop Jackie Burkhart in any way, shape or form from responding with such a ferocity that matched Steven Hyde's experience as good as she'd get.

It was a wonder they could still breathe with all these offending items on and as Hyde carried Jackie over the threshold of her room they began to peel off layer after layer after layer as he carried her to the bed.

The moment her firm breasts and hardened nipples pressed against his pectorals they both produced the most amazing moan. Jackie and Hyde surprised themselves.

"Umm…Ste…Steven" Jackie panted. "Is it usually like this?" Jackie asked innocently, wide-eyed with hunger for him burning behind them. Hyde paused to look down at the gorgeous girl who was currently clinging onto him for dear life and thought for a second only to lean down slowly and bite into Jackie's bottom lip whilst simultaneously kissing them.

"Jackie, it is never like this." He assured her. As their tongues battled for dominance again, neither one giving in and yet both thinking that they would actually willingly yield to the other, Hyde's hands started to move up Jackie's stomach…from her hips to the now heated swell of her small breasts. She gave into his advances and melted like warm butter as one of his thumbs and then lips and finally tongue brushed over her right nipple. Jackie's hands came up to the back of Hyde's head, forcing their two bodies, if possible, closer still as she raked her hands through his fro and dragged his head nearer her breast.

"Oh my god…" She moaned.

They both needed more and when Jackie dragged her nails down Hyde's bare chest leaving deep red lines, a primitive growl escaped his throat, pleading for more…and his girl delivered. Forcefully, she ripped off Hyde's black power belt buckle, unfastened his flared jeans and pushed them down over his firm backside at lightning speed. When Jackie Burkhart caught sight of what Steven Hyde was offering her, she only wasted a moment to stare up at him with black, lustful eyes before forcing him off of her and onto his back. She came to her knees and bent down, encasing his length in her hot mouth, swirling her tongue around his dick and then sucking hard.

"Ahh fuuuuck." Steven hissed, his hands flew to her brown tresses. "Jackie you don't have to…"

"I want to." She interrupted, gazing up at him with an admiration that she could not place. "Tell me what you like." And her head bobbed lower again, Hyde not knowing that she'd never done this for anyone before didn't seem to matter because he was showing no signs of complaint. In fact, he wailed, at the intense pleasure he was experiencing. He had never felt anything like it and wanted Jackie to feel the exact same thing and he wanted to be the one to make her feel it. How they had escalated from feeling nothing when they kissed to feeling _this_ …well, it was to be discussed at a later date.

Regretfully after a time, Hyde held his girl by the shoulders, pulling her up, only to roll her back under him and cover her with his body, his warmth and his kisses. Along the way Hyde wasted no time at all ridding her of her jeans and underwear. Jackie eagerly helped to kick them off herself, sending them flying onto a nearby lamp.

As soon as Jackie's tanned legs were free of the restricting garments, Hyde began to sink down the bed, heading lower and lower, intending to worship the goddess before him.

"Wait, Steven…" Jackie grabbed a handful of his hair and stopped him just before he could get to the good stuff.

"Are you ok? Was I going too fast?" He looked up at her candidly, at some point throughout their manic expedition up the stairs Steven had lost his glasses and now Jackie could see how beautifully blue his eyes were in the moonlight that broke through the drapes and how genuinely concerned they seemed…it touched her that he even asked at all and it comforted her that he was now running the firm pad of his thumb over the delicate ridge of her hip.

"No, it's just no one has ever done that to me before."

"Are you fucking serious?" Hyde looked pissed. Jackie began to shy away, her eyes became teary and the humiliation of thinking that this had all been a huge mistake began to crash down on her. Of course she wasn't experienced enough for the likes of Steven Hyde but then…

"Jackie it's not like that, I swear, I just," He crawled back up her body and wiped a tear away. "I can't believe that selfish prick never…it's not on you, it's on Kelso. Sorry for even saying the dumbass's name." He rubbed the tip of his nose down the bridge of hers and parts of his fro tickled her forehead. Jackie smiled at that.

 _One. Two beats._

"Will you let me?" Her eyes widened. "Do you want me to?" Jackie's breathing picked up as she stared deep into his trustful eyes.

 _One. Two beats._

"Yes."

Hyde eased his way down her soft belly, lingering only to kiss and lick and nip parts of the woman beneath him that made her ache and moan for more and he very well intended to comply. Steven hiked her knees over his broad shoulders and buried his face deep within her dripping folds much quicker than he'd ever admit. He had to taste her. He wanted to make her scream out his name. And he did.

"Steven!" Jackie dug her nails into his scalp and yanked on his curly hair, unable to do much more as Hyde sucked and fingered his girl towards three rounds of utter fucking bliss. Jackie's tiny but pristine body convulsed in spasms, bucked and her toes curled mercilessly when wave after wave of Steven-induced pleasure washed over her, her hips rolling into his delicious mouth after each and every time.

After a while Jackie was so sated that the most she could do was slump against Hyde's glistening chest, but he didn't seem to mind one iota. He held her up against him, looked deep into her eyes, searching for the answer to an unspoken question and he found it in her smile. Jackie managed to spread her legs as Steven pressed his chest flush against her once again and entered into her with one long stroke. Jackie moaned.

"Fuck!" Steven laughed at this.

"That good?" He chuckled.

"Shut up…" Jackie scolded and her hands went to either side of Hyde's sharp jaw, firmly pulling his amused face towards hers for a heated kiss, hanging on for dear life.

They moved with and against each other for hours on end until their bodies burned, the sun collided with the horizon and they could move no more.

They began manic, rabid even, getting faster and faster and then sometimes they would slow things right down, dropping speed but never losing a drop of intensity. Their breathing was crazy and erratic. You could feel the crackle of electricity in the air as these two entities kissed. Somewhere between a dream, the verge of sleep and his now heavenly reality, Hyde felt Jackie's walls start to clench down around him as she came again for the last time that night. Who knows how many times she had come before, counting just didn't seem so important. Instead he sucked lovingly on the sweaty juncture of her neck, nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed in the way she smelled. Steven found Jackie's still erratic pulse and came effortlessly inside her, after her, surrounded by all that was her.

 _One. Two Beats._

Warm, morning sun trickled through the gaps in Jackie's curtains, falling onto the tousled sheets and tousled limbs.

"Babe?" Jackie managed to whispered through all the exhaustion.

"Mmm Jackie…" He sighed sleepily and she giggled. "What's funny?" Hyde managed to crack open an eyelid to look up at the girl tangled around him and found a beautiful thing: a naked Jackie Burkhart with messy sex hair, a flushed chest and a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Nothing…" She whispered her voice husky as ever. "Just don't let this go to your head…" She said as she settled even closer against him. "…but it's just that you're really _really_ good at that." She laughed and Hyde chuckled against her shoulder, dragging Jackie closer to his chest.

"I had help." Steven said as he lightly kissed her lips. "Jackie you're a fucking fox, girl." He whispered into her mouth before kissing her yet again and eventually they both collapsed, a tangle of limbs, not knowing who was who or what started where.

 _One. Two. Three beats._

…

The End.

…

 _AN/: Would love some groovy Zen reviews from you wonderful midnight tokers xx JH is where it's always been at...wtf were season 8 writers thinking?_


End file.
